


Vamos ficar juntos

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Jurassic World [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após o incidente com o Indoraptor, Owen e Claire passam a noite em um hotel com a pequena Maizie enquanto decidem qual o próximo passo a ser tomado. Durante a madrugada a agitação dos últimos acontecimentos rouba o sono de Claire e Owen, e os dois aproveitam o tempo para discutir coisas não resolvidas do passado.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Series: Jurassic World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719139





	Vamos ficar juntos

**Author's Note:**

> A fanart da capa pode ser encontrada no Pinterest, estou vasculhando pra saber quem é o autor. Se alguém souber e me informar, eu agradeço. Leiam também minha outra one chamada "A vida encontra um meio". Boa leitura! =D
> 
> Jurassic World e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos ao diretor Colin Trevorrow, aos roteiristas Trevorrow, Derek Connolly, Rick Jaffa e Amanda Silver, aos produtores Steven Spielberg, Patrick Crowley, Frank Marshall e Thomas Tull.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Claire verificou se Maisie dormia bem. A menina tinha acordado aterrorizada com pesadelos enquanto ainda estavam no carro horas atrás. Agora dormiam num hotel, pela manhã decidiriam o que fazer. Claire arrumou o cobertor sobre ela e acariciou suavemente seu cabelo, levantando-se e seguindo para a varanda do quarto no segundo andar, observando o que podia ver da cidade. As luzes brilhavam sob as estrelas no céu, mas Claire não conseguiu se concentrar na beleza a sua frente. Seu coração apertou ao pensar em Blue, em Rexy, nos outros dinossauros, livres, mas perdidos, na dor dos olhos de Owen quando viu sua menina partir, na pequena Maisie e tudo que ela havia enfrentado dentro de um único dia. Mãos grandes e gentis a tiraram de seus devaneios quando se enrolaram em sua cintura e a envolveram num abraço.

\- Me perdoa... – Owen sussurrou, sua voz demonstrava real tristeza e culpa.

\- Nós dois fomos tolos, Owen.

\- O que eu fiz foi ridículo.

Claire se rendeu, virando-se para ele e aceitando seu abraço. Respiraram juntos por um tempo.

\- Nunca mais faz isso... Você não tem ideia do quanto doeu ir dormir sem você naquela noite, e acordar sem você todos os dias.

Owen suspirou e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, ele sabia sim. Horas mais tarde a dor da besteira que tinha feito o atingiu como um soco. E o fato de pensar demais sobre o que tinha feito levou Claire dele por três anos, três anos confusos e tristes.

\- Claire... Quando eu vi o que eu tinha feito... Eu me deixei pensar demais, três anos pensando. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu te quis. Eu tinha certeza que você nunca mais viria.

\- Eu não devia ter dito aquilo.

\- Você estava com raiva, e com razão.

\- Fica – ela falou num sussurro – Se você quiser.

Owen respondeu a surpreendendo com um beijo, dessa vez sem urgência, cheio de carinho e cuidado. Lento, quente e acolhedor. Os dedos dele se enredaram em seu cabelo ruivo atrás de sua cabeça, fazendo-a suspirar com o afago.

\- Eu amo você, Claire. E não te quero mais longe.

Seus olhos azuis o encararam pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Owen Grady dizendo eu te amo? Para ela?

\- O que? – Ele sorriu – É verdade.

Claire o beijou mais uma vez, deslizando os dedos por seu rosto, sentindo a barba arranhar sua pele. E o beijou outra vez. E outra.

\- Owen... Te amo tanto – ela sussurrou – Fica – disse próxima a seus lábios.

\- Temos três filhas agora – ele falou sorrindo.

Claire lhe lançou um olhar divertido e questionador.

\- Rexy, Blue e Maisie.

Claire riu suavemente.

\- Isso é sim?

Antes que Owen pudesse falar, ela gemeu quando a dor do ferimento em sua perna a atingiu e Owen a segurou.

\- Sim, pela sobrevivência, juntos – ele prometeu, beijando sua testa e a puxando para o colo.

Owen a levou para dentro e a sentou na cama, verificando que Maisie dormia profundamente. Ele foi para as malas deles num canto do quarto e voltou com bandagens, gaze e um spray anti séptico. Desfez o curativo na perna direita de Claire cuidadosamente e analisou a gravidade da situação. Ela estava de camisola, então não foi difícil acessar o ferimento, e não era a primeira vez que viam um ao outro de pijama. Estava mais seco, mas não totalmente, tinham que cuidar para que não inflamasse.

\- Isso pode doer – Owen informou quando aplicou o conteúdo do spray na gaze.

\- Duvido que doa mais do que aquela coisa rasgando minha perna e derrubando uma árvore em cima de mim.

Owen começou a limpar o local delicadamente. Claire inspirou fundo e apertou o lençol da cama ao seu lado. Owen pôs a mão atrás de seu pescoço e a puxou para deitar em seu ombro, permitindo que Claire o envolvesse com o braço. Conforme ela o apertava e fechava os olhos, ele sabia o quanto estava doendo, e conseguiu concluir seu trabalho com mais cuidado. Enfaixou o lugar novamente e descartou o material usado no banheiro, voltando para ela depois de guardar o medicamento.

\- Você não é um enfermeiro tão ruim.

Ela sorriu e o olhou daquele jeito que o deixava hipnotizado. Então Owen sorriu de volta.

\- É, você sobreviveu.

\- Acho que devíamos dormir, ao menos tentar.

Owen olhou para Maisie, ela precisaria deles de manhã. Levantou-se para trancar a porta da varanda e fechar as cortinas, voltando para Claire e deitando ao lado dela debaixo das cobertas. Owen correu o dedo por seu rosto por alguns instantes.

\- Eu amo essas sardas. Nunca se desfaça delas.

Claire sorriu.

\- Eu prometo.

\- Apesar das circunstâncias, a viagem no barco não foi totalmente ruim.

Claire pensou por um momento e seus olhos se iluminaram com o entendimento do que ele queria dizer.

\- Eu não acredito que você estava acordado...

\- E isso importa agora?

Ela se moveu, repousando a cabeça em seu peito e a mão em seu ombro, quase exatamente como eles tinham dormido no barco. Owen a abraçou e enterrou o nariz em seu cabelo por um momento, acariciando os fios ruivos, agora longos e igualmente lindos. Antes mesmo de conseguirem dizer boa noite, os dois estavam dormindo.

******

Owen abriu os olhos e viu Mazie dormindo entre eles. Claire a abraçava e Owen abraçava as duas. Um pouco antes de amanhecer Maisie se queixou de não conseguir dormir e sem trocar uma palavra os dois concordaram em colocá-la na cama.

As duas dormiam profundamente. Owen conseguiu se levantar sem despertá-las. Trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto, ele tinha certeza de ter visto uma pequena loja de brinquedos no térreo do hotel, fechada quando eles chegaram. Já eram oito e meia da manhã e Owen a encontrou aberta. Claire e Maisie estavam acordadas e tinham trocado de roupa quando ele voltou, Claire estava trançando o cabelo de Maisie. Owen sorriu com a cena, esse negócio de pais estava indo muito rápido com eles. Esperou Claire prender a segunda trança e olhar pra ele, que escondia algo em suas costas.

\- Aonde você foi? – Maisie perguntou.

\- Já estava pensando em verificar se o carro continua no estacionamento.

Owen estreitou os olhos para Claire, que riu melodiosamente. O treinador se abaixou na frente de Maisie e a encarou.

\- Mesmo com o parque fechado, alguns brinquedos ainda circulam por aí. Achei que talvez eu pudesse encontrar alguns e fui procurar. A partir de hoje sempre que você estiver com medo de algum pesadelo, você pode abraçar e saber que está segura, porque nem todos os dinossauros são malucos comedores de gente – ele disse retirando umas das mãos escondidas nas costas e entregando um raptor de pelúcia a Maisie, era igualzinho a Blue, embora esse parecesse com sua versão filhote.

Maisie ficou muda e encantada enquanto segurava o brinquedo e deslizava os dedos pela pelúcia macia. Ela sorriu e abraçou Owen, que a retribuiu com um sorriso igualmente sincero. Ele afagou o topo da cabeça da criança quando levantou, antes recolhendo o que havia largado no chão para abraçá-la, escondendo o item em suas costas novamente e indo até Claire.

\- Espero que você não se importe com esse primeiro presente de namoro.

Claire ficou chocada. Sim, depois da noite passada praticamente eles estavam namorando, mas nada havia sido dito formalmente sobre isso por nenhum dos dois. Owen sorriu com a reação dela e colocou um bebê de T-Rex de pelúcia em suas mãos, realmente parecido com Rexy quando era filhote.

\- Espero que você não se sinta velha pra abraçar um desses quando for dormir, especialmente se em algum momento eu não estiver por perto, você terá ele.

Claire apertou o tecido fofo do dinossauro e sabia que agora seus olhos estavam brilhando em lágrimas, mas ao invés de deixá-las cair ela riu e abraçou Owen, que a apertou de volta rindo junto com ela. A ruiva beijou sua bochecha e sorriu contra sua pele.

\- Embora eu ainda prefira abraçar você – sussurrou em seu ouvido e o ouviu rir baixinho – Obrigada, Owen. Obrigada – beijou seu rosto outra vez.

Os dois olharam para Maisie que os observava sorrindo e foram sentar ao lado dela em sua cama.

\- O que vamos fazer agora?

Ela estava perguntando sobre a vida, não sobre o hotel, eles sabiam.

\- Vamos pra minha casa. Tenho que terminar de construir a cabana. Enquanto estivermos lá, vamos decidir sobre como podemos ajudar os dinossauros. Zia e Franklin vão manter contato com a gente.

\- E eu?

\- Vamos resolver isso também, Mai. Tudo a seu tempo. Mas você vai ficar com a gente agora, e vai ficar tudo bem – Clair lhe disse.

Maisie deixou que Claire a abraçasse e Owen afagasse o topo de sua cabeça. Tinham se conhecido há apenas um dia, mas já estavam se acostumando com isso.

\- Mas pra ajudar os dinossauros não podemos ficar com fome, então vamos ao restaurante?

\- Vamos – Claire encorajou.

Mai sorriu e os três seguiram de mãos dadas ao primeiro andar do hotel.


End file.
